


50 Words of Heather and Harold

by JoeMerl



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeMerl/pseuds/JoeMerl
Summary: Fifty short romantic prompts about an evil, popular b!tch and a dorky but well-meaning weirdo.
Relationships: Heather/Harold McGrady V, Leshawna/Harold McGrady V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	50 Words of Heather and Harold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on August 29, 2009. Another one that I touched up a little before posting it here.

**01\. Angel**

She was an angel.

A fallen one, granted, but Harold wasn't too concerned with details.

**02\. Reason**

Ten thousand rational reasons _not_ to go out with him; maybe a handful of reasons _to_ do it, if she really, _really_ wracked her brain. But somehow, it was still a hard decision.

**03\. Prank**

"…And said 'secret picture' will _remain_ missing until such time as Harold's underpants are returned." Heather smirked wickedly as Duncan seethed. "Any questions?"

**04\. Caught**

Heather removed her tongue from Harold's mouth as Gwen and Leshawna stared at them, eyes and mouths opened wide.

"Um…let me start off by saying that this is _not_ what it looks like."

**05\. Anxiety**

" _Ugh…_ why do his stupid allergies give _me_ so much crap to deal with?" Heather muttered, pulling her knees up to her chest as she sat in the hospital waiting room.

**06\. Rock**

_Dear Journal, Today I learned that you can't just substitute any shiny rock for a diamond if you don't want to royally cheese your girlfriend off._

**07\. Hire**

Even though she secretly had fun, and even though he tried to refuse it, Heather forced the money into his hands before storming back into her house. After all, she'd _said_ that she was only hiring him because she couldn't find anyone else to take her to the dance, and she'd _meant_ it.

**08\. I can't make you mine**

"DAMN it, Harold! When are you going to just give it up and accept the fact that Leshawna doesn't like you?! I mean **—** not that I _CARE…_ "

**09\. Race**

DJ windmilled his arms. "WHOA **—** "

He fell to the ground, as Harold sprinted past him, grinning. Yeah, he thought. We'll _see_ which one of us gets to ask out Heather first.

**10\. Heartbreaker**

It had been so much easier with all her other boyfriends. Both parties knew it was just for looks and status, that in the end the relationship was doomed. Harold's stupid sincerity made the chances of heartbreak seem so much more real.

**11\. Language**

" _NO,_ Harold, I actually _DON'T_ consider it romantic to propose _IN KLINGON!_ "

**12\. Wait**

"Er **—** wait!" Heather called, running after him. "Maybe **—** maybe dinner together wouldn't be _so_ bad…"

**13\. Tongue-Tied**

_She said yes?_ Harold thought stupidly, only able to gape in astonishment.

**14\. Crystal Clear**

"But let's make one thing clear **—** just because I get more in my weekly allowance than you could even _hope_ to make in a year, that does _not_ mean we're going Dutch! Or that you can take me someplace _cheap!_ "

**15\. Fraud**

Heather smirked. The way Harold had managed to trick the other team like that…it always impressed her how downright _devious_ he could be when he wanted to.

**16\. Search**

He sighed. "Where else am I going to find a girl like her?"

Gwen didn't miss a beat. "Prison," she said, turning a page of her magazine. 

**17\. Apart**

It wasn't until the final season was over that Heather realized how big the three-hundred kilometers between their hometowns really was.

**18\. Personality**

Noah smirked as Harold glared at him. Granted, he knew that "her personality" was _not_ a valid answer to the question "And name one thing wrong about me dating Heather"…but he _was_ having a hard time coming up with a retort.

**19\. Orange**

As Harold droned on, Heather began to wonder two things: one, how many times would she have to hear about his orange-juice allergy before he realized he had told this story before, and two, why was she never quite bothered enough to actually tell him?

**20\. Crawl**

" _No,_ I am _NOT_ going to call him! It's _HIS_ job to come crawling back to _ME!_ "

(One hour later…)

_Ring-ring!_

_Click._ "Hello?"

"Ahem **—** Harold? Uh…it's me…"

**21\. Alternate Reality**

Sometimes she wondered: if _he_ had been some popular stud, and _she_ were still a pimply little fatso, would they have still wound up together?

**22\. Downstairs**

"What kind of anniversary is this? I have to come _downstairs_ for breakfast?!"

Harold, meanwhile, was trying to cook three or four different courses at once, two of which were currently on fire. 

**23\. Pop**

" _No,_ I do _not_ want a sip of your soda!" Heather cried, pushing the can away as Harold drew back in surprise. "GROSS!"

"Aw, and I hear I thought you _liked_ sharing his saliva," Cody mocked as he strutted past. 

**24\. Cliché**

"So the annoying geeky kid winds up with the totally popular hot girl?" Chris asked, motioning to the kissing couple and making a face. "Hasn't that already been done to _death?_ "

**25\. Memory**

Harold sighed, laying his head on her shoulder. "I can't even remember what it was like before we were together."

"I can," Heather muttered. "There aren't too many _good_ memories, though."

**26\. Bed**

"You know, I don't mind sleeping on the floor, Heather. You can have the bed."

"Well, of _course_ I get the bed!" Heather raged as she threw her suitcase on top of it. "Moron!"

**27\. Needle In A Haystack**

"A dork I can actually stand to be around." Heather paused. "Wow. Who would have thought?"

**28\. Shave**

"Do I **—** _really_ have to do this?" Harold pleaded, taking the razor away from his stubbly chin for the tenth time.

**29\. Whatever**

"Whatever! Fine! _Go_ on your date with Leshawna! See if I care!"

**30\. Guardian**

"Whatever you do, don't say anything bad about her around Harold," Duncan said, rubbing his bruised jaw. "He's decided he has to 'protect her good name' or something…"

**31\. Infidelity**

"Well, then, it's a good thing you _weren't_ looking at that girl," Heather said, examining her nails as if to mask the growl in her voice, "because if I ever even _thought_ you might be cheating on me… _oh,_ you don't even want to _know…_ "

**32\. Fiction**

"Hmm…the scrawny, redheaded hero falls in love with a wicked, dark-haired princess." Noah quirked an eyebrow as he put down Harold's manuscript. "Why does this sound so familiar?"

**33\. A New World**

"I am _not_ in Kansas anymore," Heather muttered, crossing her arms almost protectively as she followed him into the sci-fi convention.

**34\. Accuracy**

"Actually, if you take into account the slight difference between the calendar and astrological years, it isn't our anniversary until 11:30 tonight. Which means that I'm technically not late. By the way, what size are you again?"

**35\. Fallen**

It was _so_ easy to slip up on this whole "being nicer" thing, and just give in to the urge to sneer or snarl at whoever was annoying her. But if Heather had learned one thing from Harold, it was that you always had to get up every time you slipped.

**36\. Original**

Of all the things she hated Leshawna for, being Harold's first _Total Drama_ crush was probably the least forgivable.

**37\. Abstract**

Heather stared at the painting in horror. " _THAT'S_ supposed to be _ME?_ "

"It's abstract. _GAWSH!_ " Harold snatched back the portrait and stormed away. " _Philistine…_ "

**38\. Imperfection**

Harold was perfectly willing to overlook her patchy, scraggly hair. And Heather was willing to overlook his scrawniness…and his illnesses…and his geekiness…and his raspy voice…and his—sorry, what were we talking about?

**39\. Let's Go**

"Let's go! Fame and adventure await!" Harold said, grinning broadly as he pulled his startled girlfriend behind him into the woods.

**40\. Left Behind**

Heather sighed, crossing off another day without Harold on the calendar. The McGradies were all _ridiculously_ annoying, but maybe she shouldn't have declined their invitation to go on this ski trip.

**41\. Potential**

She saw a potential servant. He saw a potential angel. Oddly enough, they were both a little right.

**42\. Demon**

"Okay, but demons can have feelings _too,_ ya know! Haven't you read _Paradise Lost?_ "

**43\. Jump**

"Well," Bridgette said, still giving her a suspicious, sideways look, "if you _really_ want my advice, I'd say that sometimes, you just have to take a leap of faith." A small smile passed her lips. "Don't worry—I think he'll be able to catch you."

**44\. Punish**

" _I'm_ perfectly fine with it," Courtney said, turning up her nose. "As far as I'm concerned, going out with Heather is _exactly_ the kind of punishment that little cheater deserves."

**45\. Over**

"Oh please. I am _so_ over that dork."

"You've said that six times now," Eva growled, pumping her dumbbell. "You're not convincing us any us, either."

**46\. Deception**

Heather's eyes narrowed in silent fury. Harold had lied to her. _Harold_ had lied to _her,_ and she was going to rush home and find out what he was up to _right now._

Meanwhile, Harold grinned as he stood back to admire his work. "This surprise party is gonna be _AWE_ some…"

**47\. Thunder**

"No, I don't CARE how loud the storm is, get back in your own bed, you scrawny little _PERV!_ "

**48\. Welcome**

"Welcome, m'lady, to Chateau McGrady," he said, opening the front door with a flourish.

Harold's brother rolled his eyes. "Dork."

Heather had been about to say the exact same thing, but glared on principle. 

**49\. Stop**

"No **—** ha-ha **—** _STOP!_ " Heather cried, trying to push him off.

Who would have thought that Heather would be so darn _ticklish?_

**50\. Writers' Choice: Lucky**

As she joined him in front of the altar, they both gave each other a sheepish smile. At that moment, each of them thought they were the luckiest person in the entire world.


End file.
